Sunset Shimmer vs Megatron
Sunset Shimmer vs Megatron is a What If? Death Battle made by 22kingdomheartsfan Description Both were once good, became power hungry, turned evil, went though a monsterous transformation, became good at the end, and both are owned by Hasbro. Which of these two former Hasbro villains will be victorius? Interlude Wiz: Transformers and My Little Pony. Two of Hasbro's biggest shows, both so different and yet in some ways the same. Boomstick: You mean the ponies are able to shape shift into badass fighting robots, and that whole girly shit is just an act? Wiz: No. Boomstick: (Groans) Wiz: But some characters on both shows have some simliar stories. Like Sunset Shimmer, the former student of Princess Celesita. Boomstick: And Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. Wiz: To ensure that this is a fair fight, and the fact that there are many different versions of him, we'll be only using the Transformers Prime version of Megatron, Boomstick: And we are even allowed them both to use their transformations. Like Sunset's she-demon thing or the form Megatron took in Predacons Rising. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Sunset Shimmer Wiz: Sunset Shimmer, a unicron pony from magicial land of Equestria. Boomstick: (Groans) Wiz: As a unicron, Sunset has the ablilty to use magic. But at a young age, her magic was so good, it got the attention of Princess Celesita, who took her on as her personal student. Boomstick: She went on to training the young unicron until, like a lot of teachers in fiction, end up doing something the student was not ready for. Wiz: This something was showing Sunset a magic mirror. Boomstick: Mirror, mirror, on the wall, why am I still here? Wiz: This mirror showed Sunset what she believe to be her destiny. She saw herself as a powerful princess. Equel to Celestia, if not her superior. So she goes to the Celestia and demands that she be made a princess. Celestia refused and Sunset was her student no longer. Boomstick: So while being kicked out, Sunset went back to the mirror and jumped into it. There Sunset arrived into a new world. A strange world with a race of aliens called... Humans. (DUN DUN DUUUUN) Boomstick: So yeah somewhere out there we got unicron pony walking around. Wiz: You would be correct Boomstick. But after entering to the human world, Sunset was no longer a unicron. She to had become a human. Boomstick:..... How? Wiz: Magic. Boomstick: Ah magic. Nintendo's favorite answer to questions for Legend of Zelda. Wiz: And after entering world, Sunset soon learn that she could not return home. At least not for another 30 moons. Boomstick: Uhhhh... Wiz: Two and half years. Boomstick: Thank you. Wiz: During this time, she went to Canterlot High School where she became, in a way, its ruler. Boomstick: I couldn't be a ruler in my home, so I'll take over a high school from another world. Yeah that'll be just as good as a kingdom. Wiz: Later after 30 moons, Sunset found Celestia's new student, Twilight Sparkle became a princess. She returned to her home and stole her crown Boomstick: So after stealing the crown, losing the crown, both of them went to the human world to get the crown back. One of them should gotten Spongebob to help. He could get the crown back. Wiz: In the end, Twilight and human versions of friends, they faced off with Sunset. And thanks to the magic of friendship, they not only defeat Sunset, but reformed her as well. Boomstick: Blast someone in the face with a fucking rainbow and they become your friend. Because why not? Wiz: After reforming, Sunset befriended the human the human versions of Twilight's friends. She also went on to helping the human in the battle with Sirens who were banished to the human world, and the human world's version of Twilight. Boomstick: Hey if there's a human version of Twilight, is there one of Sunset? Boy that'd be awkward for Sunset. Wiz: As a unicron, Sunset is able to use magicial powers. Such as levatation or teleportation. Boomstick: As a human.... What does she have? Wiz: Well, she has a sledge hammer. Boomstick:..... That it? Wiz: Other then that, she'd have nothing normally. However during the battle with the Sirens, she was able to use the magic of friendship and "pony up" as they say. And based on evidence, she can do the same thing as her friends. Boomstick: Soooo... While her friends magicially shoot out diamonds, apples, or fucking butterfly's, Sunset can shoot out little suns? Wiz: That's the way it looks. Boomstick: All right then. She can shoot mini suns when she's got magic as a human. That's something. Wiz: How she's able to pony up is by either showing her true self, or playing on the guitar. Boomstick: Wait, she's a pony! How the hell can she learn to-''' A scene showing Sunset expertly playing the guitar plays Sunset: I also play guitar. '''Boomstick: Of course you can.... Wiz: But that's not all Sunset has. After losing Twilight's crown, Sunset was able to get it back. When she put the crown, Sunset went though a monsterous change. She was magicially transformed into, as Sunset called it, a "Raging She-Demon". (A scene showing Sunset transforming into her demon form plays) Boomstick: Some fans have called this form, Sunset Satan. Wiz: While in this form, Sunset's magic not only became stronger, she also gains the power to fly. Boomstick: She's been able to transform people into demons just like her, crush parts of buildings using her levatation with little trouble, and even mind controlled a whole school as her personal... teenage zombie army.... Okay that last part sounds stupid. Wiz: Well if it makes you feel better she's also able to create a magic ball of fire. Boomstick: Okay that sounds better. Wiz: But that's not the end of it. During the Friendship Games, Sunset met the human world's version of Twilight, who with a little device she made, absorbed magic from Sunset and her friends. After letting the magic out she to was transformed into a demon dub Midnight Sparkle. Boomstick: Is this a recurring theme? Teenage girls turning into magicial she-demons? Wiz: In order to counter this, Sunset, thanks to her friendships with her human friends, was able to get some magic of her own. And she transformed once again. Only this time she transformed into a being of light known as Daydream Shimmer. (A scene showing Sunset transforming into Daydream Shimmer plays) Boomstick: In this form. Sunset's able to fire magicial golden Kamehameha's, and even fix holes leading to alternate demensions. That's some impressive shit she's done given how little they showed her in that form. Wiz: Daydream Shimmer is shown to be very powerful, but she seem to only be able to defeat Midnight Sparkle because of Twilight's dog Spike helped. Boomstick: Still I get the feeling I may have underestimated Sunset. Wiz: Well she not perfect. Sunset's personality has shown she has a fear of either losing her friends, or failing them. This leads her to become deeply depressed. Boomstick: And whenever she deals with problems she can't understand, she is also easy to anger, even snapping at someone she calls her friend. Wiz: In spite of this, Sunset has come a long way sense she first became Celestia's student. Her old mentor would be proud of her. Sunset: Take my hand, Twilight. Let me show you there's another way... just like someone once did for me. Megatron Wiz: Cybertron. A planet millions of light years away from Earth. An advance technological world, home to a race of autonomous robotic organisms. Boomstick: Ow. My brain is sad. Wiz: Or in Boomstick terms: giant fucking transforming robots. Boomstick: Awesome! Wiz: It was during the golden age of Cybertron that we meet D-16, a mining bot, who later changed his name after one of the orignial primes, Megatronus. Boomstick: Megatronus was also a gladiator in a area of Cybertron called Kaon. Wiz: During this time, the ambitous Megatronus saw the corruption within the caste system of Cybertron and he sought to change it with his own rule. Boomstick: So he left being gladiator and went on to politics. Yeah cause that's more fun then killing guys in an arena. Also with him would be his old friend. A bot named Orion Pax. (A scene with Orion Pax and Megatronus is shown) Boomstick: Why do I get the feeling I've seen this bot before? Wiz: But Megatronus' plan for a just society did not sit right with the young Orion Pax, who believe it was not right to achive justice with violance. Boomstick: Bullshit! Wiz: Thus after being rejected by the High Council, Megatronus shorten his name. Megatron. (A scene plays where Megatron eyes change to red) Boomstick: It was then that Megatron and his legions of followers began to wage war on the once peaceful Cybertron. A war that left the planet lifeless. Literally. Wiz: Indeed. The war for Cybertron waas so bad that it could no longer support or create life. And so it was that Megatron and his followers, who were named Decepticons, left the planet, in order to find the fuel and blood all Cybertronians called Energon. As well as to find their enemies, the Autobots. Boomstick: Some off years later, Megatron finds out about Earth and how it is rich with Energon. And it is on Earth that Megatron does battle with the Autobots once again. And he once again fights his old friend/brother/enemy, Optimus Prime. (A scene showing Optimus Prime) Boomstick: Oh, Orion is Optimus! Wiz: Because of the insanely long life span of Cybertronians, Megatron has been in thousands of battles, giving him a massive amount of combat experiance. Boomstick: And its also thanks to his time as a gladiator that he was able to wrestle down a giant Insecticon, and even hold his own with Predaking! Wiz: Though to be fair, Megatron won that fight with Predaking only cause Starscream was there to help him. Boomstick: Whatever. Megatron's also got a very small, but powerful inventory. On his arm is a fusion cannon! Look at how big that thing on his arm is! He's also got a sword hidden under that thing! I didn't know Megatron was also from Assassin's Creed! (A picture of Megatron, with his blade, while wearing Assassin's robes is shown) Wiz: No. He wasn't. Boomstick: Yeah. He wouldn't be very stealthy anyway. Anyway, like all Tranformers, Megatron has the power ot, well, transform! Wiz: That's right Boomstick. And Megatron, like the Transformers, is able to transform into a vehicle. And Megatron's vehicle is a high speed jet. Boomstick: And while in this form, he's able to shoot that fusion cannon of his all over the place. And... that's really the only weapon he has in vehicle form. Wiz: But while his invertory is small, Megatron makes up for in his combat knowladge, and his ultimate weapon. Boomstick: A weapon so powerful, it was made using the blood of gods. Wiz: And in a way, that is correct. Boomstick: Of course, we are talking about, The Dark Star Saber. (A scene where Megatron holds the Dark Star Saber up close and it glows purple) Wiz: After getting "the hand of a prime" Megatron's use the Forge of Soulous Prime to create a weapon from Dark Energon, also known as, the blood of Unicron. Boomstick: This weapon was so powerful, is was able to shatter Optimus' Star Saber. And thing was able to split a moutain in two! Wiz: But there's more. After he thrusted a shard of Dark Energon into his spark, Megatron has been able to cheat death and survive in areas filled with Dark Energon with out any problems, unlike normal Cybertronians. Boomstick: But wait! There's more! After being killed by Bumblebee, Megatron was ONCE again, able to cheat death. But he had a little help. From Cybertron's evil god, Unicron. Wiz: Because of the Dark Energon in him, Megatron is bound to Unicron's anti-spark. And because of this, Unicron took control of Megatron's body, changing it, making it more powerful. (A scene showing Megatron's new body when Unicron took over plays) Boomstick: ITS GALVATRON!! Wiz: Offically, that has not been confrimed or denied. Boomstick: In this form, Megatron is able to use Dark Energon in order make even MORE badass weapons! Such as bigger cannons, scythe-like blades, giant hammers. Wiz: And in this form, Megatron has been able take hits from Autobots with little to no damge, defeat Predaking with out help, and even defeated two more Predacon's with little effort. Boomstick: Jesus! Megatron is a fucking beast! Wiz: Megatron only real weakness is his arrogance. Boomstick: Standerd weakness for bad guys. Wiz: It has lead to think he is superior to all, and has a lot of confidence in his skills and ablilties. Boomstick: Another possible weakness is Megatron can fail to see possible threats. Like when Jack got the Key to Vector Sigma, or when Predaking transformed. Wiz: He also has a fear certain indivduals. Such as Optimus when he got the Star Saber or Predaking, for fear that he would rebel against him. Boomstick: But dispite all that, and the fact that he reformed at the end, Megatron will be the ruthless robot warlord we all love and hate. Megatron: *Evil chuckle* Run, Optimus. Run. Those trinkets from Iacon will not save you. Not while I posses the power, TO TEAR THIS WORLD APART!!! Combatants Are Set Wiz; All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!! DEATH BATTLE Scene opens up in space. Shows the world of Equestria. A peaceful world. Suddenly a green vortex opens up near the planet. Out of it comes the Decepticon Warship, The Nemesis. Scene changes to inside the bridge of the Nemesis, where Megatron is speaking with his second in command, Starscream, and Soundwave, his most loyal follower. Megatron: So this is it? Starscream: Yes, lord Megatron. Equestria. A planet that is said to be rich with Energon. And an easy world for us to take over. Megatron: Are there any life-forms on this planet? Soundwave walks up to Megatron. His visor shows planet does have life. Megatron looks at them with confusion. Megatron: What... are those? Starscream: I think I've seen those creatures before. They are Earth animals. "Horses" I believe they call them. Megatron: This whole planet is inhabited by colorful... "Horses?" Starscream: So it would seem. And it seems they have intellegence. They've built houses, stautes and castles. Megatron: It is also primative. It will be easy to take over this world. Starscream: I shall deploy the armada at once, my leige. Megatron: '''No. '''Starscream: Master? Megatron: I shall deal with this little planet myself. Megatron leaves the bridge, leaving behind Soundwave and a very confused Starscream to watch the ship. Scene changes to Equestria. It shows the town of Ponyvile. Ponies going about their daily lives. Everyone has a smile on their face. Over to the Rainbow Castle. The door opens and out comes Sunset Shimmer, who has, after such a long time, returned to Equestria for vacation. Sunset: It feels so good to be back home. All right, so Twilight is workingon something important today. So I should go out and see what's new in town. Maybe make a friend or two along the way. Sunset begins making her way to town when suddenly she heard a noise. She looks up and sees something fly past the castle heading into town. Sunset: What was that!? I better go see. It might be dangerous! Sunset gallops off to town. The ponies of Ponyvile are still going about their lives when they hear the same thing Sunset heard. Suddenly arriving in town is a big jet. It hovers over town, then it transforms revaling Megatron. He stands over the town looking at all the fear filled faces of the ponies. Megatron: Such pitiful creatures. Megatron raises his fusion cannon and starts firing at the town. Ponies scream in terror running for the lives. Megatron continues his attack when he suddenly feels something hit the back of head. He turns around and sees Sunset Shimmer, who's standing there with a determened expersion, while her horn is glowing, Sunset: Why don't you pick on someone your own size!? Megatron: Pathetic animal! I am Megatron! Leader of the Decepticons! And you will serve as an example to everyone on this world, what happens when you challenge me! Both combatants stand ready. 'FIGHT!!!' Megatron points his fusion cannon at Sunset. He fires. But Sunset teleported before the shot could hit her. Megatron is confused as to how Sunset vanished and wondered where she went. His face is suddenly blasted by some beam, but the beam doesn't to faze him that much. He turns to where the beam was fired and sees Sunset, who's horn is still glowing. He fires his fusion cannon again, and Sunset teleports again. Megatron understand what she's doing. Megatron: Teleportation. Impressive. Maybe there's more you creatures then I thought. Megatron is blasted again by Sunset's magic beams, but they still don't seem to be fazing him that much. Sunset: You'll find we're full of surprises! Once more Megatron tries to shoot Sunset who teleports before she's hit and when she reappears, she blasts Megatron with a beam of magic. But despite that, her blasts don't seem to fazing Megatron that much. Sunset teleports to avoid another blast from Megatron, but this time she tries something else. Using her magic to levatate, Sunset picks up an anvil she found and throws it. Megatron however, turns around and grabs it before it hits him, He then throws it back at Sunset, who once more, teleported. Then Megatron quickly turned around once more and fired his cannon. Sunset reappears from where Megatron was aiming and finally gets hit by Megatron's attack. Sunset is knocked back hard by the attack. Megatron: Your little teleporting trick would not work forever. Now its time to end this. Megatron brings out his hidden blade. He swings down to finish Sunset. But at the last second Sunset was able to roll out of the way. Despite the damage she took, she's still going to fight. They prepare to go again. But before they can continue a magic portal opens up. Sunset: What??? Where did that come from??? Eariler inside the castle, Twilight Sparkle and Spike are working on an important magic spell. Twilight: All right. Ready Spike? Spike: What's this spell suppose to do again Twilight? Twilight: If I'm correct, this spell should be able to creat path ways into other worlds. Worlds like where our friends from the other side of the mirror come from. Spike: Oh cool! Twilight: Now stand back. Twilight's horn glows as she prepares her spell. There is a blinding flash of light. Spike covers his eyes when it comes. When the light fades away Spike uncovers his eyes and sees nothing's change. He looks at Twilight who looks confused. Spike: Did.... Did it work? Twilight: No. It didn't. I don't understand. Looks like we'll need to work on this a bit longer. Back at the fight. Sunsets looks at the portal and back at Megatron who is confused as to where this portal came from. An idea forms in Sunset's head. She fires a beam of magic which gets Megatron's attention. Sunset: Come and catch me, if you can!! Sunset runs into the portal. Megatron deciding to humor Sunset, walks into the portal. Everything changes to a first person view, as Sunset runs out of the portal. She stops to catch her breath. Sunset: Okay... Hopefully where that portal sent me will be far away from Ponyvile and any other town so no one will get hurt by him. Now to figure out where I- That's when Sunset begin noticing her surroundings. All of which firmilar to her. Sunset: Oh no... Sunset looks down at her and sees that she no longer has hooves, but hands. Camera goes out of first person, and it shows Sunset, who is now a human. Sunset: Oooooh noooooo... She turns around and sees Megatron steping out of the portal, which closed behind him, leaving Sunset to fight Megatron without her magic. Megatron: Well what have we here? The little pony has changes into a human. You've just made it all the more easier to dispose of you. Megatrons busts out his hidden blade. He raises it up word and thrusts it down. Sunset was able to drive to the side before it stabbed her. She looks around for anything that can help and Sunset finds a guitar near by. Sunset gets up and makes a run for it. Megatron pulls his blade out of the ground and looks at Sunset who was able to grab the guitar. She begins to play the guitar. As she plays it Sunset begins to glow in a golden magic aura. Her hair becomes long and is a pony tail, and she gets pony ears. Sunset has ponyed up. Megatron: You really do have more tricks then I'd expect. But will it be enough? Sunset plays on the guitar, glowing her brightly golden aura. She points her guitar at Megatron unleashing a blast of magic, stronger then what she fired in Ponyvile. Megatron brings up both his arms to shield himself. Unlike before he the attacks are able to damage him. As the attack continues Megatron gets angry and thrusts both his arms forward, stopping the attacking. Sunset golden aura vanishes but she is still has pony features. She and Megatron stare each other down with determation. Megatron: I never would have imagine such a pitful creature such as yourself would have lasted this long. But you a fool if you think you can win! I honed my skills in the pits of Kaon! You have no hope of victory! Sunset: I don't care where you've fought before! As long I've got magic inside me, you'll never take over Equestria! Megatron: "Magic"? You honestly think "magic" will stop me? Sunset: I know it will! Megatron: Then allow me to show you how inferior your magic truly is. Megatron reaches from behind him and pulls out a giant sword. A giant purple sword, glowing in adark aura. Sunset looks in surprise by the size of it. Megatron: Behold! I call it the Dark Star Saber! Made from the blood of Unicron! Let's see how your magic handles the most powerful weapon ever created! Sunset goes from surprised to determented as she once more plays her guitar. She glows in her golden aura and her guitar fires another powerful magic beam. Megatron then swings the Dark Star Saber upword, unleashes purple wave that cuts though Sunset's magic like a hot knife though butter. Sunset's shocked to see the attack cutting though her magic, but she jumps out the way, dropping her guitar, as the wave passes by. The purple wave goes though a big building, leveling it to nothing. Sunset stares at that in fear, knowing her magic can't best that. She heards the sounds of giant foots steps running. She looks and sees Megatron running toward her. He raises the Dark Star Saber and swings down at Sunset, who runs in between Megatron's legs in order to avoid being sliced and crushed. Sunset then pulls a sledge hammer and with all her strength, swings at Megatron's leg. She hits Megatron, but as she made contact her whole body vibrates in a comical fashion. She stops and looks at the sledge hammer. Sunset: Oh why do I even have this!? Wait.... Why do I have this? I didn't go to Equestria with it. Before Sunset can wonder as to why she has to how or why she has that sledge hammer, Megatron turned around and hit Sunset hard with hia arm, making her slam into the wall of another building. Before she hits the ground, Megatron points his fusion cannon at Sunset and fires, hitting her and sending her crashing though the wall. Sunset is on the ground, eyes closed and her pony features vanish, but she's still alive. Megatron looks at his defeated foe. Megatron: *Evil chuckle* So little pony, where's all that "magic" of yours now? I thought you said you were going to stop me with it. Sunset continues to lay there. Meagtron: Well, time to end this. Meagtron holding his Dark Star Saber, swings the sword, sending another wave at Sunset. A few moments just before the attack hit her, Sunset's eyes opens wide, but they have no iris or puplies. Suddenly magic busts from Sunset, stopping the the attack from the Dark Star Saber and Sunset begins floating up word. Megatron is caught off guard by this. Megatron: What is this!? Sunset's body begins to under go a change. Her skin becomes red, she grows claws, wings and a tail, and her red and yellow hair looks like fire. Sunset had transformed into her she-demon form. Sunset looks at her selfs and smiles with glee. Sunset: *Evil laugh* Oh I've forgotten how GOOD this power feels! Now then, where were we? Megatron tightens his grip on the Dark Star Saber and swings it, sending another dark wave at Sunset, who flies up and dodges the attack. He then fires a beam of magic at Megatron. The beam hits and cause Megatron to stagger back. He swings his sword again only for Sunset to fly down and dodge the attack. Sunset fires her magic again, but Megatron dodges. Once more Megatron swings his sword in which Sunset flies up and starts heading toward Megatron. She fires a beam of magic at Megatron's. It hits and he grabs his face in pain. Sunset fires another beam at Megatron, only this time at the hand he's using to hold the Dark Star Saber. Hittiing causes the Saber to fly out of his hand. Sunset uses her levetation to grab it. She then throws the Saber far away from Megatron. Megatron recovers only in time to see his saber go far out of his reach. Megatron: *Growls* You'll pay for that!! Megatron starts shooting his fusion cannon at Sunset. Sunset returns fire with a beam of magic which goes though Megatron's shots and hits him causing him to stagger back some more. He then changes tatics. He starts running toward Sunset. Sunset fires another beam of Megatron, who brings up his arm to defend him self. Despite the pain he powers though and gets close enough to Sunset so he can use his hidden blades. He swings at Susnet but hits nothing. He looks to see where she went. Megatron looks up and sees Sunset high above Megatron. Sunset: Its too bad you can't fly! Megatron smirks and he transforms into his vehicle form. He flies up word toward Sunset. Sunset bearly had time to react as Megatron flew past her. Sunset gets a little angry and starts flying after Megatron in the sky. Results Trivia *This Death Battle will have cameo's for Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Sunset's human friends, Soundwave, Starscream and Unicron Who are you rooting for? Sunset Shimmer Megeatron Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:What if? Death Battles Category:Transformers vs My Little Pony themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Machine vs Creature themed Death Battles